


Omnes vulnerant, ultima necat

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenías dos años menos que yo; hoy en día esa diferencia de edad no significa nada, pero en ese entonces éramos de dos mundos diferentes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omnes vulnerant, ultima necat

Me acercaba a ti con nerviosismo, resolutivo y rápido, para no darte oportunidad de rechazar el beso que dejaba en tu mejilla. Tú me mirabas, primero sorprendido, luego esbozando una enorme sonrisa de complicidad.

Tenías dos años menos que yo; hoy en día esa diferencia de edad no significa nada, pero en ese entonces éramos de dos mundos diferentes y, parecía ser yo, siempre el corruptor.

Besos que sabían a prohibición y a culpa, pero que igualmente no podía evitar. Al principio eras demasiado inocente para entender lo que simbolizaba ese tipo de cariño, pues besar es un gesto común que le suelen dedicar las madres a sus hijos, no es más que un saludo en algunos casos, una demostración de afecto.

Sólo el día que mi beso diario rozó tus labios entendiste el mensaje implícito en ellos. Ya no éramos tan pequeños, y por eso tampoco me miraste con sorpresa; la sonrisa de siempre había huido para dar paso a una expresión de divergencia.

—Lo siento —me hundí en el banco, amedrentado por tu imprevista reacción.

—Aioros dice que no tengo que dejar que ningún adulto me de besos o me toque.

Alcé las cejas, conforme a medias con ese consejo. Maldición, tu hermano siempre tenía razón.

—Pero yo no soy un adulto.

—Ayer me dijiste que…

—Bueno, pero… —era verdad, el día anterior te había gritado que no era un crío—, para algunas cosas sigo siendo un niño.

Qué dispar, qué paradoja; se supone que esas cosas las hacen los adultos: abrazarse, besarse en los labios… tocarse.

—Aioros dice que sólo los adultos se pueden besar en la boca.

Cerré los ojos y me crucé de brazos. Maldición, ¿tu hermano siempre tenía que tener razón?

—Aioria —refunfuñé—, ya tienes ocho años, pronto darás el examen para convertirte en Santo de Athena. —Intenté convencerte, pero no tenía un buen pretexto, y no supe qué decirte.

Pero con toda tu picardía, llevaste un dedo a la boca clamando silencio, sin dejar de sonreír travieso.

—No le digamos nada a Aioros, y ya…

Nuestro idilio infantil no duró demasiado, lo malo de ser un Santo de Athena es que no tienes margen para ser un niño. En poco tiempo las manos se te manchan de sangre y comprendes conceptos desgarradores y desoladores como que la vida es efímera, y más la de un guerrero.

Si al morir nos darían la opción de permanecer eternamente en un recuerdo, cual sueño, sin duda elegiría esos años que pasé junto a ti, siento tu amigo y algo más… porque después, dejaste de ser un niño. Después, dejaste de verme como tu amigo.

Había algo, sin dudas, que me recordaba esos viejos sentimientos, como la culpa. Pero la que siento en el presente es una culpa diferente, por haber sido quien más daño te ha causado en ésta vida. Comprendí, cuando vi mi armadura manchada con la sangre de tu hermano que ya no éramos niños, ni amigos, ni algo más que sólo compañeros.

Él me lo había dicho, no era un traidor. Idiota de mi parte no creerle, pues tu hermano siempre tenía la razón.

¿Podrás… algún día? Yo lo intenté, pero todavía no he logrado perdonarme. Sólo sé perderme en recuerdos de antaño, añorando esa vida, antes de ser Santo. Un secreto que guardo con recelo: el orgulloso y leal guerrero de Athena, nunca quiso serlo. No, si eso implica resignarme a ti.

El amor de juventud es intenso, es fugaz, es extremista y nos marca de por vida, para bien o para mal. Yo he decido guardar esos recuerdos con una sonrisa, muy interna, pero sonrisa al fin.

Ya no me acerco a ti. Hoy dudo. Temo al rechazo y evito tu mirada. Ahora no son sólo dos años lo que nos separa, hoy siento que realmente somos de mundos diferentes. Ya no pretendo únicamente besos de ti.

Sin embargo comprendo que es demasiado tarde.

¿Lo es? Una nueva guerra Santa se ha desatado y me pregunto si moriré callando lo que nunca te dije, pero siempre sentí. Espero que aún, pese al tiempo, sigas manteniendo la facultad de entender los mensajes implícitos en mis actos y en mis gestos.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No, lo repito… Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Sería un Ikki x Seiya y estaría repleto de sexo salvaje y pernicioso.


End file.
